Under The Stars
by Flooks
Summary: Draco is graduating and Ginny hopes to make his graduation night worth while under the stars. (Please do not read if you are younger than 17)


Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: My attempt to write a romantic fic full of lust and love and _wanting.  
_  
PLEASE R/R!   
Under the Stars   
  
She waited for him, leaning against the trees when she heard him come, his hands deep in his cloak. She thought he would savor this moment they would share together, but he didn't look like it right now. In fact, he looked like he was nervous, scared and vulnerable; a state she had never seen him in.   
  
His hair was wet and it hanged loosely on his face, the droplets leaving wet patches on his cloak. Draco's hair had always been combed back, but after Ginny's suggestion of leaving it down free, he did. Actually, the hair on his head was fairer and softer than even her own and it would smooth through her needy fingers like silk.   
  
'Ginny?' he called out, straining to see ahead of him. Darkness had surrounded him, and it was impossible to see anything. He called her name again, but there was no answer. Perhaps she was late, or perhaps she didn't love him. He never knew how they got together and it seemed to be a mystery but the first time he saw her, he felt as though something inside of him exploded for her, wanting to touch her, love her….   
  
Draco shivered suddenly and called her again. 'Ginny?' There was a gasp heard near him and he turned around to see Ginny, sitting on her thin cloak that was spread out under her. Her slim legs were huddled close to her breasts, her arms holding her knees and her eyes faced him with loneliness. Her hair was very coiffure, framing her face with brightness resembling lightning. Her homemade sweater was snug on her, stretching to cover her breasts, covering her evenly freckled arms that she hated. Ginny complained about her freckles often, claiming that it made her ugly. But she had no idea that they were one of the things about her that made Draco see her with awe and admiration.   
  
'Ginny, I thought you wouldn't come. I thought that you wouldn't like to say goodbye, to love—' Ginny placed a long, slender index finger onto his lips, shaking her head slightly, bright red curls tousled.   
  
'I would never do such a thing. You've made me feel different, free and I've never felt that way before. Never. You're graduating tomorrow and I know I'll never see the man I love so much again. Now, let's say goodbye.' She breathed heavily as the words flowed out of her lips, knowing what would follow next. 'Let's make love.'   
  
'Ginny I—' He was interrupted again. Ginny placed her waiting lips on his, feeling a burst of new sensations flow. She had never felt so needy, never wanting something as much as this. Perhaps it was because she loved him. _Is loving a man like this?_ She wondered. _Is loving a man when you want to feel close to him, to touch him, to become one? To share a life together, to create a family, to give yourself completely?   
_  
Their kisses were tender and sweet when suddenly Draco's kisses were hard and demanding, probing her mouth with his tongue.   
  
She remembered the first time they kissed. Draco and Harry had gotten into a fight, and Draco was sent to the hospital wing for inspection. Harry, however, was fine with no scratches and blood. Ginny was in the infirmary for detention when he walked in, blood dripping from his mouth, his lips twitching upward. He received a quick scolding lecture from Madame Pomprey but she went off, leaving Ginny to take over. Madame Pomprey left her instructions on the table and as she went to find them, she heard the hurt wizard swear numerous times. 'Fucking teachers. Fucking Potter. Fucking mudblood. Fucking Weasley. Fucking Gryffindor.'   
  
Ginny bit her lip as she reached for several bottles. Couldn't Malfoy be more respectful towards everyone? She made a quick easy potion and shoved it into his hand, afraid to even speak to him. He looked at it blankly; he had no idea what to do. 'What the bloody hell am I suppose to do with this?'  
  
She spoke with a quivering voice. 'Drink it.'   
  
Ginny didn't remember what happened after that although she did remember that soon, she talked to Malfoy and found that he was decent and respectful if he wanted to be. Then, they kissed and he had been with her every since.   
  
She felt his fingers cross over her torso, sliding down her shoulders to her breasts, down to her hips to her knees where her dress ended. His touch was unexpectedly soft and gentle, yet raw and unfamiliar. She heard herself moan loudly as he traveled his lips to her jaw, his hands wondering under her dress to the warmness between her thighs. Oh, his hands were like magic, _real_ magic.   
  
He soon removed her sweater to find her tender, soft breasts under a thin, cotton camisole that he lifted above her head to release her wanting breasts. Draco heard her moaned in delight, her breathing deep and heavy. He had never imagined such a relationship with a woman could be this beautiful and spiritual for his soul.   
  
He soothed her by cupping Ginny's face gently, making a soft shushing sound against her ear to cover her whimpers. Draco heard her sigh softly and he began to kiss her neck lovingly, nudging it with his nose. He nudged her until he felt her cold nipples rubbing into his neck, causing him to feel a sudden tightening in his crotch. He kissed her breasts lovingly, knowing that he needed to be gentle and slow, for he would enjoy this moment slowly. Each of her creamy globes was not freckled, being white, except for her dark pink perky nipples, which stood out slightly. They were larger than they looked underneath her clothes but they weren't extremely large, much to Draco's delight. He took one breast into his hand, feeling it tremble in his palm.   
  
'Oh, Draco…' he heard Ginny moan.   
  
'What is it, love?' he asked.   
  
She didn't answer so he continued, lying his head in the valley of her breasts, gently blowing on each nipple to see it erect and full. Draco heard Ginny giggle in delight again, and he finally took this as a good wonderful sign. He took one nipple into her mouth, loving the feeling of her inside his mouth. He licked it with his tongue, feeling his penis in his pants harden. Quickly, he placed his free hand on the other breast, not wanting it to feel left alone. And then he breathed slowly until he bit the tender bud gently. Finally he sucked on it, his hands leaving the breast and clutching her soft rounded hips. She arched against him, the sensation hurting yet enjoyable at the same time. Her desperate hands reached for his hair, feeling the wet ends leaving her hands damp. She needed to hold on to something. Such an erotic feeling was causing her to feel wet and it was not from the hands.   
  
Draco sucked harder, putting harder and harder pressure on it, until he stopped, feeling Ginny moan in disappointment. She stopped soon after that when he went to the other breast bud.   
  
He stopped after, kissing her hard in the mouth, leaving her mouth on fire. But Ginny realized something; Draco wasn't naked at all. She giggled at the thought of him being naked and impatiently tugged his cloak off, which was hard since he was on top of her. Draco was busy trying to take of her skirt to notice until she clutched to his head, raising his lips to hers.   
  
He knew she was trying to take of his clothes and he helped her, taking it off quickly. His pants and boxers were left lying on the floor soon after. 'Draco,' she whimpered, as he went back to her firm sized breasts. Her breasts seemed to fit into his hands and he marveled at the luscious taste and size of her breasts.   
  
'Ginny,' he whispered back, sliding his hands over her soft skin onto the waistband of her dress. He felt her shiver at his slight moments and he was soon filled with confidence. Once her knickers and dress were removed, he found a puce patch of curled, wet pubic hair, saturated with sweat. He lay his head on it again, discovering that she smelled of wine and cranberries. He slid his pinky finger across the top of the hair, causing her to arch willingly against his one small finger.   
  
'Oh, please Draco. I —I need you inside of me.'   
  
'Be patient, love.' He pushed her slender thighs apart slightly to find her tender folds moist and wanting. They smelled richly of wine causing him to rub his nose against the folds. Ginny arched against him again, whispering a few sinful words.   
  
'Please, please,' she whispered raspy, dying with desire.   
  
Draco did not reply, placing each of her thighs on his shoulders, his face aiming his victim of craving. He pushed her legs even farther apart, causing her opening to expose itself wet and aroused. His gaze directed to the nub of flesh and he stroked it with his finger, his nose taking in another scent of sexual desire. 'Ginny love, relax. We have all the time in the world.'   
  
Ginny seemed to have trouble speaking, her breathing hard and heavy. 'But Draco, I want… ohhh…'   
  
Draco found her folds swelling and red. He licked it willingly, lifting her thighs for easier access. 'I'm sure I'll be able to give you what you want, love.'   
  
As he heard her sigh with pleasure, her folds soaked with wetness. He licked her again, delighted to find that she tasted delicious and pure. He bent down on his knees, licking her juices again, savoring the unique taste of her. After all, after this he would probably never see her again.   
  
Draco kissed her folds and her entrance, sucking her tenderly as the juices appeared again from her soaked entrance. His tongue was willing as he licked only her nub of flesh and folds, her body arching madly against his tongue.   
  
Ginny was gasping desperately. 'Oh god, please just…'   
  
He finally thrust his tongue into her soaked entrance, tasting her completely, his hands tightly clenched to her hips. First he enjoyed her taste but soon he thrust deeper and deeper, his body aching for hers. Draco gave one last thrust, taking his tongue out quickly, delighted in how Ginny moaned in disappointment. Her luscious folds were now swollen and he kissed them gently, nudging them playfully with his nose and finger again.   
  
He slipped up to her, kissing her playfully on the shoulder. And he smiled at the sight of her. Ginny's hair was saturated with sweat, yet she looked beautiful lying there, her face flushed with pleasure. She placed Draco's head on her breasts, his hands wondering to her folds again. He stuck a finger into her entrance, pulled it out, licking it in his mouth; she was wet again. Perhaps he could just go and lick her once more before…. He was about to go find her folds when Ginny placed her hand on his shoulders. 'Oh Draco, I don't think so. I'm just so tired… and…oh.'   
  
Draco reached to touch a taunt nipple, smiling at her exhaustion and reaction. 'But love, we're not done yet.'   
  
Ginny cupped his face in her hands, lifted her head up slightly, looking at him with curiosity. 'We're not?' she whispered. Her eyes suddenly filled with pleasure.   
  
Draco shook his head. 'Of course not, love. I'm not done _yet._'   
  
Ginny grinned deliriously. 'Oh'. She kissed him hungrily, passionately, wanting Draco for the man he was and boy, was he hell of a man. He held her waist tightly in his arms and he slid to her folds, ignoring her breasts. Ginny let him lick her again, not protesting at all but instead moaning loudly, her fingers rubbing Draco's scalp. 'Do it again, Draco,' she asked suddenly, pushing his head to her soused folds. He pushed her thin thighs even farther apart, causing her to moan restfully, her sounds getting louder everytime he licked her swollen clit and pubic hair. 'Ohhhh, pleeeeeeeasssse.'   
  
That did it. Her moans and body made his crotch hurt and sting painfully as it brushed the grass. He quickly covered her with his body and kissed her softly. Draco needed to feel himself in her depth and warmness or else he felt as if he were to die. 'Ready?'   
  
Ginny looked at him with a flushed face, beads of sweat dripping from the tip of her forehead. 'I thought I was already ready.' Her voice was rough; a mix of pleasure and pain.   
  
Draco smiled at her thought. He whispered behind her ear. 'Not quite, love.'   
  
Ginny stretched her body out onto her cloak, her arms and legs straight and ready. Draco looked at her with deep hunger, his penis hurting like hell. 'Do your worst,' She whispered, licking her lips with pleasure. His hands surrounded her body with want and lust yet he took it slow. But suddenly, as he was kissing her softly, his member brushed against opening causing her to moan loudly. Draco took this as encouragement and thrust into her… hard, his fingernails, digging into her back. He felt her eager legs surround his waist, her voice moaning his name, declaring her love, declaring _their_ love and they stopped, looking at the sky, their legs entwined together. Ginny spoke first. 'I've never noticed until now; the stars are incredibly bright here.' Her voice was deep and husky, and Draco kissed her tenderly, nudging her neck, holding her close.   
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked up the garden steps, holding cartoons of muggle beer. Hermione was giggling mad as Harry and Ron held her up on their shoulders, announcing that she was suddenly queen of the crackers.   
  
Ginny and Draco felt for their clothes. Ginny whispered, 'Why didn't you go the party for graduation?'   
  
Draco shrugged, buttoning his shirt although all the buttons were done up wrong. 'Let's go.'   
They gathered their clothes and ran back into the castle, careful not to disturb drunk The Trio. The Three were now fighting about what was special about this night: a) the fact that they would be graduating, b) the fact that they would probably shag each other senseless tonight or c) the fact that stars were especially bright.   
  
TBC   
A/N: Not the end, of course!   
Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
~~ (I know you hate me) Neeve. This is so smutty. I'm actually ashamed I wrote this . 


End file.
